Yo amo a mi familia
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón. Nunca es tarde para comenzar otra vez. Nunca es tarde para decir: Me equivoqué. Hestia es convertida en mortal por dimitir a su trono de olímpica al cedérselo a Dionisio. Este one-shot participa en el reto temático "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del tío Rick que es un capo de la vida. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro :)**

 **Este One-shot entra en el reto temático: "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**

 **Espero que les guste ñ.ñ.**

 **Se les recomiendo leer el one-shot con esta carpetita (? : _"Yo amo a mi familia" FF_ que la pueden encontrar en Youtube.**

watch?v=veW6SBcUeSU&list=PLmfODkpEtaqTwutjEfd4S7tsWpQdC5oAt&index=3

* * *

 **Yo amo a mi familia.**

 _Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón._

 _Nunca es tarde para comenzar otra vez._

 _Nunca es tarde para decir: Me equivoqué._

No comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, yo no quería ofender a nadie, solo quería que haya paz… evitar una posible guerra por una tontería. A mí no me importaba ¿por qué a Zeus si?

Entreabrí mis ojos con pereza, sentía que la energía era drenada de mi cuerpo poco a poco, lo único que veía era celeste y algo rojo que flameaba al contorno de mi visión cual vivas llamas. Mis ojos se cerraron y una horrible sensación avasalló mi estómago.

—Ayuda —susurré sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas—, hermanos… hermanas… ¿alguien? Por favor…

El aire parecía querer salir de mis pulmones, lo cual era curioso, si lo dejaba escapar sentía una gran opresión ¿Por qué? Yo no necesito el aire, era una diosa, quizás no tan relevante o conocida como los demás, pero… una diosa al fin y al cabo, mientras pudiera ayudar a los demás era feliz.

Hice una mueca de tristeza al darme cuenta que era despojada de la inmortalidad.

—Ya veo…

¿Merecía acaso esto?

Quizá sí y aún no me había dado cuenta de mi falta, ¿había sido tan grave? Tan solo había renunciado a mí puesto de olímpica, era lo correcto, no podía permitir que se desatara una guerra solo porque sus familiares no se ponían de acuerdo sobre a quién retirar; ninguno quedaría satisfecho y no podía permitir que su hermano Hades fuera echado con una excusa tan absurda.

De cualquier modo, las cosas no podían dar marcha atrás y tampoco quería, sin importar si su padre retrocedía el tiempo, elegiría esto. Amaba a su familia y ellos debían permanecer juntos sin importar las circunstancias.

—Perdón.

Lo único que esperaba es que no hubiera herido a nadie con mi decisión, no podría vivir cargando el peso de la culpa.

—Lo siento.

Como hermana mayor, el único que deseo que tenía era que sus amados familiares valoraran lo que había hecho, que eso les ayudara a unirse.

El tronar del cielo fue lo que amortiguó el chillido que salió de mi boca cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra la dura tierra con escasez de hierba. Abrí mi boca y ojos intentando tomar aire entre medio de la toz.

El tono rojo que me envolvía prácticamente se había desvanecido, imagino que al menos tuvieron la consideración de dejarme una leve aura para sobrevivir al impacto. Que amables de su parte, por lo menos sabía que no me odiaban tanto como para matarme.

Intenté incorporarme solo que mi cuerpo no me respondía. El suelo volvió a tronar y una gota calló en mi frente seguida de otras con gran fuerza, parecía que su único fin era estancarme allí para que no pudiera moverme.

—¡Mami! —oí el chillido de una niña, sabía que provenía de mi derecha más no podía mover siquiera mi cuello en su dirección— ¡Mami!

Parpadee intentando que las gotas de agua no entraran en mis ojos, el aura ya había desaparecido por completo.

—¡Por Zeus! —exclamó la que seguramente era la madre de la niña—, quédate dentro Graeae.

Vislumbré un cabello rubio oscuro entre tanta oscuridad.

—Querida, ¿estás bien? —susurró palpando mi cuerpo levemente.

—Sí… —me sorprendió que mi voz sonara tan aniñada, estaba acostumbrada al cuerpo de niña pero no a sonar como una, no recordaba tener la voz de esa manera mientras caía.

La mujer deslizó sus pequeños brazos en mis piernas y espalda para alzarme, finalmente me abrazó hacia ella como a un bebé, recién ahí noté que mi cuerpo era más pequeño, de unos seis años aproximadamente.

—Ya estarás mejor —prometió acariciando mi espalda en círculos y yo no pude evitar sentirme aliviada porque no estaba sola y su hermanito menor no había sido cruel en dejarla tirada en un recóndito lugar.

Nunca había llorado a excepción de esos días en los que estuve sola dentro del estómago de papá, sin nadie con quién hablar y sufriendo la soledad mucho más que los ácidos corrosivos hasta que los demás fueron cayendo, su hermano menor sabía eso desde el momento en que se habría quebrado a modo de agradecimiento y Zeus la consolaba con sus musculosos brazos. Y a pesar de que los brazos que la sostenían no se parecían en nada, el sentimiento se asimilaba.

—Gracias —solté en un sollozo ahogado.

* * *

El día había comenzado y las gotas de lluvia no mermaban.

Me había despertado una dulce niña que permanecía sentada junto a mi cama la cual me abordó a preguntas, preguntas a las cuales no tenía respuesta, solo sonreí como continuaba haciendo desde hace ya unos días.

—Nos estamos quedando sin leña —murmuró la mortal que me había salvado. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana de la precaria cabaña viendo el cielo gris y las gotas caer ya sin tanta violencia.

Yo me quedé quieta en mi lugar, observando las llamas danzar con gracia. La mujer no se preocupaba en decir las cosas en voz baja, su hija no entendía y debía de asumir que yo tampoco.

—A comer—llamó la aludida colocando un pequeño tazón de lo que parecía sopa entre mis rodillas, pronto su Graeae se sentó del lado restante y observaron las llamas—, no olvidemos orar.

Apreté mis labios temblorosos como cada vez que ellas hacían esto, me dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón no poder ayudarlas.

—Oh diosa Hestia, acepta nuestra ofrenda —decía Ianthe—, que nuestro hogar permanezca unido y que la comida no falte.

—Por favor diosa Hestia, no se olvide mi papi, él sigue en la guerra —finalizaba la hija.

Y en esos momentos la culpabilidad me abofeteaba por no poder ayudar a los mortales, como ellas, que tanto precisaban de mi ayuda.

* * *

Era el séptimo día que permanecía bajo el cuidado de Ianthe, la madre parecía estar aliviada tras dos amaneceres y un anochecer sin lluvia, no estaba segura de lo que aquello significaba más no veía ningún cambio con lo que su familia respecta.

Los extrañaba, muchísimo, ¿para qué negarlo? Nada cambiaría el sentimiento que tiene hacia sus seres queridos.

Un golpe en la puerta de entrada hizo que la paz del lugar se detuviera, la mayor de las presentes tomó un fierro con mango de madera, con el cual removía las brasas del fuego y lo preparó en caso de defensa propia.

Me puse de pie, separándome de la chimenea y lista para ayudar a la madre en lo que me sea posible, era lo menos que podía hacer; esperaba que no fuera algo malo, teniendo en cuenta que habían tocado podría no ser algo peligroso.

La puerta fue abierta, un hombre musculoso con cabellos negro hasta los hombros entró sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Era peor que malo.

—Señor, con el debido respeto no puede irrumpir así en morada ajena —murmuró con voz temblorosa la madre.

Graeae se colocó delante de mí cuando él avanzó impotente en mi dirección.

—Está bien… —susurré moviéndola a un costado con delicadeza, dedicándole una sonrisa materna— Lo conozco.

—¿Es tu papi? —preguntó la niña mientras corría a los brazo de su madre que había dejado el "arma" contra la pared.

No contesté y esperé a que hablara.

—Perdóname hermana —susurró hincándose en el suelo para colocar su mano en mis castaños cabellos—, no debí desterrarte, creí que no querías formar parte de una familia tan estrambótica y disfuncional.

Coloqué mi pequeña mano sobre la suya y la quité de allí para poder sostenerla con ambas manos.

—Hermanito, eres mi familia y la familia nunca se abandona —respondí con sencilléz—. Jamás podría darles la espalda a mis hermanitos, sobrinos, nietos…

Él sonrió tomándome de la mano, se giró hacia los mortales e inclinó la cabeza levemente.

—Les agradezco el haber cuidado a mi hermana mayor —dijo sin mostrarse perturbado por el chillido asombrado que soltó la madre—, por mi momento de ira la dejé abandonada y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaré. Puedo concederles un premio.

Madre e hija se miraron sin saber que decir, estaban demasiado sorprendidas como para armar una idea coherente, más la hija (aunque aún estaba segura de como ese hombre podría lograrlo) colocó todas sus esperanzas en este pedido.

—Que papá vuelva de la guerra.

—Así será —aseguró en azabache—. Es momento de regresar al Olimpo, hermanita.

Hestia sonrió a su hermana y luego a las mujeres.

—Gracias por acogerme en sus aposentos, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón —se sinceró la diosa.

La mujer solo asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Cierren los ojos —ordenó el dios y la madre cerró sus ojos con fuerza asimismo que tapaba los de su hija.

Hestia pudo sentir el calor del fuego deslizarse por sus poros con amabilidad, reconociendo a la dueña del poder, envolviéndola en un halo rojo.

—Las Moiras siempre cumplen —susurró el único hombre en escena.

—Adiós mis niñas —se despidió la diosa que tomaba forma de una mujer de unos veinte años—, espero poder verlas pronto.

Ambas mujeres asintieron aún sin mirar y Hestia deslizó su mano, avivando la llama de la chimenea y llenando de alimentos la mesa la cual sólo se utilizaba para cocinar.

—Vamos Zeus —suspiró con un leve cansancio luego de tanta energía recibida de golpe—, quiero descansar en casa.

—Todos te esperan en casa, Hestia, dudo que puedas llegar a hacerlo —respondió mientras se desaparecían rumbo al Olimpo entre medio de gritos de las mortales sorprendidas ante a revelación de quienes eran los presentes.

Ni bien llegaron al palacio de los dioses, viendo como las musas se encontraban llorando y consolándose entre sí y sin ningún otro dios o deidad presente Hestia preguntó:

—¿Cumplirás tu palabra? ¿Traerás al padre de la niña a salvo?

El dios asintió mientras caminaban por el camino hacia la sala de Tronos, hasta detenerse abruptamente.

—¿En qué bando está? ¿Son Troyanos a Griegos?

Abrí mi boca sin saber que decir.

—No tengo idea…

Antes de poder hacer algo para buscar una solución las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una Deméter angustiada que al verla fue corriendo a sus brazos.

—¡Hestia!

Supongo que su hermanito se encargaría luego de cumplir su palabra. Sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermana y que detrás de ella llegaras los demás.

Siempre lo dije y nunca retrocederé en mi palabra. Yo amo a mi familia.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Al fin termino, tarde me dí cuenta que me faltaba la frase y no encontraba mi cuaderno x'D de igual manera lo pude encontrar, no quería subirlo incompleto -insertar corazón aquí-.**

 **El final fue una especie de broma, porque creo que todos saben como actuó Zeus en la guerra de Troya, ¿no? Yendo de un bando al otro, indeciso de qué hacer y bueno xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y son libres de dejarme un review si les agradó, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **Los ama la otaku que lee libros.**

 **Pta: Son 1745 palabras sin contar el "disclaimer", "nota de autor" y "título".**


End file.
